


Meat

by Kippur



Category: Eragon (2006)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kippur/pseuds/Kippur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eragon wants some of Sloan's meat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meat

**Author's Note:**

> I do not apologize for this whatsoever.

Eragon walked to the butcher's shop and all he could think of was Sloan's meat. He needed Sloan's meat so badly. He hoped that Sloan would give him some meat, since he didn't have any money to pay for it. Well at least he had that large shiny stone. Perhaps that would be enough for Sloan's meat. 

He opened the door to the butcher's shop and it was nice and warm. Sloan was standing there with some sausages in his hand. Eragon watched as Sloan handled the meat expertly in his large butcher's hands, wishing that it was his meat that was being handled. 

"What do you want, boy?" the butcher asked. 

"I need some meat," Eragon said walking up to the counter. 

"Weren't you able to find your own meat?" 

"No, I wasn't, so I need your meat." 

"Do you have money? I don't give my meat away for free," he said holding up his sausages. 

Eragon eyed Sloan's meat hungrily. He really needed Sloan's meat. He didn't want it, but he needed it. He had to have it. "No, I don't have any money." 

Sloan leaned over the counter and said to him, "Well, I guess you're just not going to get any meat then." 

"But I need your meat! I must have it!" Eragon demanded. Why shouldn't Sloan give him his meat? 

"No money, no meat," Sloan said with an air of finality. 

In despair Eragon pulled out his large stone. "Please, take this for your meat." And he shoved the stone at Sloan. The butcher handled his stone carefully as Eragon watched him hopefully, almost groaning. 

"I can give you a little bit of meat for this stone." 

"Only a little? But I need so much more than that!" 

"I'm sorry but your stone isn't worth that much." 

Eragon wailed in despair. He wasn't going to get all the meat that he wanted. 

Then Hurst walked into the door and said, "I'll pay for your meat Eragon." 

Eragon was so happy then, because now he could get Sloan's meat!


End file.
